A wide variety of firearms are available with detachable magazines. Such magazines may be loaded with a plurality of cartridges, which in many currently available designs are urged toward a magazine exit by a spring biasing mechanism. Such magazines enable selected number of individual cartridges to be accessible for manual, automatic, or semi-automatic firing, according to a specific firearm design. Currently, in so far as I am aware, the available tools for magazine loading are rather cumbersome. Thus, there remains a need to provide a simple tool for use in depressing a cartridge in a clip, or depressing the base of a biasing mechanism in the clip, to quickly and easily reload cartridges into a magazine. It would be desirable to provide a suitable tool that would enable individuals to quickly and easily reload cartridges into a magazine after cartridges in the magazine have been discharged from the firearm.